Forever a Lost Girl
by GeekNerdDork
Summary: She was a girl, who believed more than any one. She had one of the wildest imaginations out there. And yet the most complex of them all. She was one of the only few actually liked it there and wasn't forced to stay. She wanted to be there. She was one of the first of many of them and the only girl there.
1. Chapter 1

I open my old oak door to here my mother yelling for me again for dinner. I walk down the corridor filled with paintings of my self inflicted mother, here alcoholic friends, and a burnt to the crisp picture of my Father. I may have never known him, however he is as bad as my Mother for leaving me with here. I enter the kitchen and living room which held little to nothing. A small couch, and tiny television, and normal kitchen stuff.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND EAT," my Mother yelled. "You ungrateful little bitch."

"Yes mother," I replied back annoyed. I walk to the table to see and olive dish. I don't know the name to it though. I sit down on the seat farthest from her and farthest from the table. "Um... mother, you know I'm allergic to olives. Right?"

"I DONT CARE YOU LITTLE BITCH! EAT IT!" She swung her at me, with a horrible amount of aim to actually cause any harm, I simply take a small step to the left. However when I do this she pushes me, my head hitting the wall slightly.

"No." The pain creaking in my voice, however still filled with confidence. Well I'll have a bruise later.

"WHat Did You Say?"

"No, I don't want to risk my life by eating that. Living here is enough to kill me."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH." She shoot up from her seat, knocking the table over in the process. Sending food and liquids all over the place. Covering the walls and landing on my pants, which I simply perish off. "Clean this all up!"

"Okay," she started to pack up and leave with here slutty dress and an enormous amount of makeup on.

" I want this all to be cleaned up before I come home." Like I will.

"Have a good time f'ing with your boyfriend. How old is he, my age."

"He actually 22."

"Ahh, so I'm only eight years younger."

"I HATE YOU. YOU LITTLE BITCH." She slammed the door in my face, almost breaking the door. My mother doesn't deserve the name Mom nor for me to call her mother. I just call her that because I don't know her reall name.

"Love yah to." I say sarcastically. I walk softly back to my room and begin to cry right by my window. I look around at the paintings covering my walls. A little island with a pirate ship in sight. Is seemed so happy yet at the same time so dark and cold. Mother told me my Father drew it when he was 'good'. She referees to him as pirate, however I think of him as a good man some of the time. He left a woman he hates. Mother had said she didn't know she was pregnant tell after he left, so I son have much an opinion other than that.

I want to run away. It would be the logical thing to do. However, she has a way of finding me unlike any other. I could be on the other side of the world and she would find me. Take me home and scream at more. I wish I was in a different world than. Like a fairy tale. Like snow white and the seven dwarves, Cinderella, or even Little red riding hood.

"Why do I believe in such childish things?" I say to my self. When I was little, every time I spoke of a fairy tale mother would hit me in the arm. One time she left a mark too. It's clear to see to this day.

"That's right," I remembered why. "I'm a Darling. That makes sense." Fairy tales run though out our history. We are related to the grim brothers. Also related to the original authors of many fairy tales. "I just, believe. I believe God dam it."As soon as I said this a shadow grabbed my hand and pulled me out side breaking the window. The hand carries me over the streets of small town California. I Will be never to be seen again. Well at least mother will never be able to find, were ever this shadow is taking me.


	2. Chapter 2

We reach a darkened place much like the one I know all to well. I look at the shadow and it doesn't seem to have the slightest misconception of this place. We get closer to the place which I can now tell is the island I have always dreamed about. The shadow slowly descends towards it now. We get about 13 feet above it when it drops me down to the ground. A loud thump could be heard from a distance.

I slowly scramble from my feet to see that the island is now brighter than before. As if when I landed the world become happier. I walk across the sandy beach and enter the forest where a frequently walked area opens. I enter it with caution, fearing of what might lay ahead for me, however, also with extreme excitement of my future adventure. I begin to hear a pipe play amongst the forest trees. The sound of boys, cheering aloud and together come to my ears

I follow the sounds to a blazing fire in the distance near. I walk a bit faster, shy of a jog. I slow down and the trail slimmens barley allowing me to get through. As if it was trying to hide something, I know have to navigate though it all. I get close enough to where they can hear me if I make a signal sound or movement. I slow my breathing and calm myself down. If they force me to go home, I will not, for there it is hell for me. I hear someone walking behind me, but not trying to scare me.

I turn around to face a girl a bit shorter than me, probably around five three, however with wings. She has blond hair and green eyes and a smile upon her face.

"Hello," she whispers. A bit nervous. "This is the first time I have seen a girl come here on her own. What's your name?" She ask me.

"What was that," a boy said by the fire. The pipe stoped and so did the cheers. The girl is gone when I look back at her. I turn back to see a boy, about my age looking me died in the eye.

"A girl?!" They all seem surprised that I'm a girl, as if they have never seen one before. "Well I guess you'll have to go back then."

"What," I say. "I can't go back. I won't. You can't make me."

"Buuuut, he can." He turns to a boy with stormy green eyes and brown hair.

"Where am I, " I ask with a sense of power and confidence in my voice, something I never had before.

"Why my dear, your in Neverland." A smirk crew across his face. _Why is this place so familiar? _I asked myself.

"Wait hold on, this place was drawn on the wall of my old room."

"Well that's almost impossible, no one has ever left here. And may I ask what is your name?"

"Faith, just Faith."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

_Thx for all the awesome people who read this. I really love this story, I have everything all planes out in my head so updates should be frequent. I can't wait to get to actually really really good parts for this story. Thank you once again and now to the Story._

A_ week later_~~~~~~

They have kept me a tent of my own to use, and almost no one has told me there name. They let me roam around camp, even though they never notice I'm there. They act as if I'm I will betray them for something, maybe to get away from her. But I want to stay, it is much better than mother's. They gave me some new clothes, all sort of boyish but I don't mind. They gave me a light red, green, and blue shirts.(I kept my undergarments) a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black shorts. And I kept my navy blue vans I had had on at the time.

I sit on the beach (with the blue shirt and shorts on) with a bow I carved my self and fiddle my fingers around the little arrow I made for myself and watch over the wide sea. In the distance a small dot rises up and down. About five minutes later it becomes clear to be a pirate ship. I run to camp as fast as my legs could carry me.

"PIRATES!" I yell. The boys all look at me confused. Yet some of them look at me with great sseriousness. "OUT IN THE SEE THERE COMING HERE."

"What?" The leader asked me. Him and three boys run to beach, and I follow quickly behind them. As we run one of them bumps into a tree.

"Ouch,"he says. I help him to his feet. "Thanks Faith." We both continue to run a bit behind the leader.

"What your name?" I ask him as we approach the beach.

"The names Slightly, that's Rufeo." He pointed to the boy with spiky read hair. "That's Felix." He pointed to the boy with a cloak and blond hair. We all stand there waiting for the leaders word. "And that is P-"

"Faith was right," the leader spoke. Seriously he had to interrupt Slightly telling me his name. "Those are pirates." He turns around and starts walking towards the camp. "Get the least boys together and tell them to prepare for battle." Felix walked off.

"If they are hostel," this was Slightly. "I mean they might be friendly."

"I don't think so slights," Rufeo said.

"There pirates," I finally got some courage to say something. "What do you expect hugs and kisses."

"No," Slightly said.

"Exactly."

"Okay guys make yourself useful. I don't fully trust you three yet," the leader said. "Especially you." And of course he had to point to me.

"Thanks for not lying." I said.

"Be prepared for a battle."

"What's his name?" I whisper to Slightly.

"It's Peter Pan Faith." The leader said. "Don't try to be secretly with me deary."

"Would dream of it than Peter."


	4. Chapter 4

The pirates kept coming closer and closer to our island. They stopped right before sunset and just sat there on the ocean. We occasionally see me walk out of there cabins and watch the island for a bit. They look for our movements amongst the trees, any sign of other human life. I sit in a hight up tree where the branches hide me(i changed to my dark grey shirt). It would make the perfect tree house, and it is close to camp too.

I was given the duty of watching them, for signs of them coming towards our island. The ship tried to move a bit, however I guess they hit the reef. I stay silent as the man looks at the island. I try to lean in and get a closer look when my left leg slightly slips of the branch I sitting on. The, what looks like an old man, It just about reached midnight, that means Rufeo would take my shift. I wait for him to get here. I see him approach with Peter for some reason. I jump to the vine that hung about five feet away and swing down it to the ground. She. I land I realize they are running towards me.

"The pirates distracted us," Peter said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "They just got off there boats. The ship over there is a decoy."

"What?" I ask furious at my-self. "How was I supposed to know?"

"No joke Faith," Rufeo said annoyed with me. "We have to warn the othe-" just as he began to talk a loud scream came from the camp. Quite girly if you ask me. The pirates had gotten here quicker than they thought. The were running though out the camp like mad men wanting to kill.

"Up the trees now." I say. I grab a vine and begin to climb up the main large tree I love. Rufeo followed me up, struggling a bit. I look back to see if Peter is coming behind Rufeo, he isn't. When I reach the top I take a look back to see Pan completely gone. He vanished out of thin air. I tell Rufeo to follow me. We get to a branch where we can almost perfectly see the camp. All the other lost boys, including Slightly, are all tied up against a tree. The pirates continuously walk in and out of the camp, like they are looking for more. I see Peter talking to whom looks like their captain.

"Why hello again Hook," Peter says. "It been a while."

"Yes it has Pan," the 'pirate captain' all dressed in black leather says.

"Why have you come back."

"Oh you know, to find treasure, to find the source of magic here, and well... revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around the vines and pulled back my bow ready to aim at any cost necessary. However, what revenge was with this Book person was I hope it's not as bad as my thoughts have lead me to. I aim for the man's hat, just to scare him a bit.

"Rufeo," I whisper. "Go down their and untie the lost boys... on my que." He simply nods, not wanting an argument with me. I aim my bow at his hat and take a step closer, I almost slip sending my long dagger (in a leather pouch) hitting my leg. I look directly at the man waiting for the perfect moment.

"What revenge Hook," Peter says. "For I have done nothing... recently."

"Well you see Pan, that this is for two things." Hook explained. "The first for not warning me of their cost of the water. Which I still loath you for. The second is something quiet odd for you. It might not have even been you who did this."

"What is it Hook."

"My daughter was stolen from her home is a different world. Her bedroom window crashed from the outside. And I thought, 'well their is only one simple answer to this', or I'm wrong." I shot the arrow nearly missing his face. Anger fills me. He left me with my abusive mother.

"You know what Hook," I jump down from the tree landing perfectly on to the dirt. An small abundance of anger is mixed with the confusion on his face. "If you are my Father in that case, you are a pretty horrible man than. You had a child with a abusive woman. A woman whom you left with the child. You made my life horrible, and I thank you hook. You lead to me a place a like actually... and now I look upon you as a worthless pirate for you this is who you really are. NOW RUFEO!"

He unites the lost boys and a battle begins. Screams and battle cries fill the air. I wrapped a pirate in the leg and quickly tripped him. Some pirates lay dead, and only a few lost boys are injured. I get back to back with Pan, both of us fighting for our life's, even though it is extremely easy to do so. Still fighting, I finally face Hook, the man that I never wish to see again.

"Faith Amelia Darling," he said. "You look so much like your Mother."

"Kill the crap talk Hook." I shots and arrow at him, he slyly avoided it.

"Do you know what I did to protect you. I helped your Mother leave another world. I loved her and you, I didn't want her to be killed."

"Yah freakn' right. Why would you care about her, about me?" A sword fight breaks out between us too.

"I didn't really."

"That makes me feel better." My sword cuts his little pirate face.

"You know Faith, you fight like a pirate."

"No I fight like a lost boy." I trip him causing his sword to go flying. He falls on to his back, defenseless. "Your luck I don't just kill you now. Tell me this, how on earth did you even meat my mother."

"Well she is from that place called earth. Your mother is a very powerful which. She went to my world to get away from her own problems."

"The ex-boyfriends."

"What..."

"Nothing just continue."

"Me and your Mother fell in love. After that... I ...well, I had got on the wrong side of the wrong person which could have lead to the death of you mother. I didn't know she was pregnant till the day after. She left in fear of her life."

"The a bit to much information. Just get out of my bloody sight." I say kicking him in the ribs. He runs off following his men, a pebble hit his back and he ran faster. I turn to see slightly laughing. I begin to laugh and so do a few other lost boys.

Pan looks at me in complete confusion on what just happened.

"I didn't know that okay Pan," I say frightened of what he said. "Sorry."

"Hey boys," Peter says to us all. "Faith, is now the first ever lost girl."

Cheers erupt in the crowd of thirty or so lost boys.

"Forever Pan?" I ask him.

"Forever Faith." A devilish smirk comes across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up on my soft matrices and look up. I quickly sit up, change my close and open the hatch above my room. I climb up and look at my Sun dial that I made so I can keep track of time somewhat here. I climb down the vines of my tree house. I hit the dirt with a small thud. It's nearly noon and none of the lost boys are up yet. I wonder around with my bow and arrows at my side. They are usually up at this time. I turn some sharp corners and here a small laughter. I turn quickly as I pulled an arrow back in the process.

"I found you slightly," I say giggling. "YA'll CAN COME UT NOW. SLIGHTLY GOT CAUGHT."

The lost boys emerge from there bidding spots all saying.

"Nice job slightly."

"Why do we try to do this everyday again."

"It's because we like to mess with her." We walk back to camp and begging to eat lunch / breakfast. Pan is no where to be seen. I asked around abit and they said that her went to skull rock for something. I have been here a good year and made my name for my self as the only female lost boy. I saved Pan and all of them from Hook and his crew, which they couldn't predict. They gave me a tree house from were I shot the first arrow and I became a big sister to the younger lost boys and a leader to all, of course next to Pan and Rufeo.

As we all finish we all become bored. I come up with a game to play, as we all love games.

"Okay everyone I need a volunteer and twenty other boys." Twenty one raise their hands. "Okay Devin stand in front of that tree... aand hold put these apples on your head. The other come stand be hind me. If you have horrible aim get out of this line." 15 get out of the line. Slightly, Rufeo, Jack, Mike, Bay, and I are left. "Okay we are going to throw knives and try to cut the Apple in half okay. Ladies first."

I motioned for slightly to come up and everyone, and I mean everyone laughs. He throws a knife that almost kills Devin, the new meat is just getting warmed up. I go next and cut the Apple right in half everyone amazed. They all now I spend most of my time hunting/training or hanging out with everyone. Rufeo is next and cuts the apple, Bay amazingly cuts it in half to, Mike fails miserably. Devin is still scared as crap.

After the game I walked up to the beaches to meat a old friend of mine. She emerges from the sea and become a somewhat human figure with the slightest tint of blue to her skin. She says something in her native tongue which I never understand.

"Oh hey Faith," she says.

"Hey have you seen Pan at all today?" I ask curiously. Pan is usually here in the morning at camp. This is the first time he hasn't shown up.

"Um... Why?"

"The lost boys are getting worried."

"Oh Kaaaay. I say him heading towards skull rock. Sorry I have to go get some stuff from the forest. Bye." Her voice became nervous. Like she was lying or something.

"Okay, bye Mikayla." I save at her as she runs into the deep forest.

I turn right and head to skull rock. I walk across the beach till I get close enough to the rocks leading to skull rock. I take each step carefully, not slipping on the rocks. I continue until a huge wave crashes against the rocks. I run across them trying to get to the rock before the wave hits me. It gets closer and closer.

BAM

I find my self a bit wet with a peace of seaweed covering my face. I feel the rock beneath me. I pull the seaweed of my face to see Pan looking at me.

"What just happened?" I asked simply.

"I just saved your life." He answered even simpler.

"Thanks than Pan." I stand up and look at the cave walls. "What is so important about this place Pan? You alway talk about it and say nothing about it."

"Well," he says as we walk up the steps to the top of skull rock. We can see a light emerging from upstairs. "It's the source of magic here, and with out it Neverland would die and myself."

We reached the top, I look upon an hourglass, the top and bottom filled with 'magic' of a sort. The top seems to have more magic than the bottom. I look towards the middle center to see nothing coming from the top. Magic is stopped, however Pan still has his magic.

"It stopped losing magic," Pan stated. "Do you know why?"

"Umm... no."

"When you came it stopped. I have been here all day trying to see why. And now a memory of the battle with the pirates came to mind. Hook had said your Mother was a powerful witch. So, you most likely are one magic might be so great that you subconsciously did so, by the touch of your blood. Why do you think your the only lost girl than?" When I first arrived the shadow pricked my finger now that I think of it.

"So I'm the heart of Neverland than, cause that's the only explanation."

"Precisely."

"Can you teach me to use my magic."

"Of course my lost girl." I blushes at this. I admit I had a small crush on Pan. I mean he is the only good looking guy on the island (in my point of view). He may be a complete bastard some times but he is still a sweetie most of the time, well when he is around me. "Well let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

She flys across the nights sky, her wings shinning bright. Her black hair with purple strips curling in the wind. He violet dress flutering. Her name is Purple or violet, however she prefers the name Skylar. She is a fairy, she is banished by Blue, however her magic is strong, letting her fly still. Blue had forgotten to take away her magic. Skylar has messed up while helping some people in the enchanted forest, three times.

The first was a little boy who wanted his parents back. He told her that his parents where in the castle jail for something (according to the boy) they did not do. They had been tried for murder of multiple guards in attempt of kidnapping the Queen. Skylar saw this as an opportunity to show how much she really wanted to be a proper fairy. So that night she used her magic to return the parents to the boy. They thanked her, for everything.

When Skylar went to tell Blue of her heroic deed, Blue was driven mad with anger telling her they did kill those guards. Blue told her she must fix this as quick as possible before they killed another, and Skylar did.

The second involved a elderly woman. Skylar heard her wish. She came in a matter of seconds giving the woman such a fright. They woman refused to ask for a wish in fear she was the devil himself. Skylar thought and thought for a wish to give her. She thought Turing the woman younger was the answer. So she did just that. The woman was not pleased nor mad just wanted to be herself again. Skylar didn't know how to that.

She went to Blue for help. When she told Blue of what she had done she was, as you guessed, furious be on belief. She said that it was complete unfairy like to do such a thing and the Skylar were to have one life yet before her magic was taken away. Blue fixed it and apologized deeply for the trouble they had caused the woman. Blue gave the woman her wish and left with Skylar at her side.

The third was a pirate, he asked the fairy for something, something extravagant. Something that could take him away from this rejected place he was in. He said he did nothing, nothing that would make Skylar not give him a wish. So she granted it. It a magical bean, to take him to a world she only read about. He used it, and he used it for he own purposes.

Whew Blue found out, she did the same things as the times, she got mad, however this time even her magic wasn't great enough to fix it. Blue took away her magical capabilities, however Blue forgot to take her wings. She banished Skylar to the place the pirate went to. Neverland. There, she would make a true friend out of one girl, they boys there, and a fairy, like her, too.

* * *

><p>She turns and dives towards the island. She flys amongst the tree when she saw something out of the corner of her eye which is so familiar to her she couldn't believe it. She took it of the tree and saw more and more of them. She flew, and found the person she was looking for. Peter Pan and Faith. They were doing there normal magic practices, every night around eight. Faith power is as strong as Peters. He fears she might find that out and us it to leave. However, he now's she wouldn't. She loves this place to much to leave.<p>

"Peter," said the small fairy.

"What Violet," He asked rather annoyed. "We are in the middle of practicing." The two people turned to look at the tiny fairy.

"I-i-i-I found this. I thought you might want to see this." She dropped it at his feet. His faced filled with enthusiasm. Like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"What is that?" Faith asked.

"It's... pixie dust. Magic that I thought was long gone." He turned to Faith and hugged her deeply. "Thank you Faith, thank you so much."

"What did I do?" She said hugging back.

"For coming to Neverland."


	8. Chapter 8

"Pixie dust love," Pan says excited. "It's the most powerful substance in all the lands. It used to grow here...long ago. Faith you bringing the magic back here made it grow again. And know, it's back. It can used be used to fly..." I couldn't hear that last part because Purple/violet/ Skylar started to talk.

"Should I check for black magic and destroy it."

"Umm... Sure." He walked over and whispered something into her tiny little ear.

"Bye Faith and Peter." She said nervously.

"Bye Skylar," I smiled and waved as she flew out to the forest. I turn around and look at Peter in the middle of the clearing. We have been holding my magic practice here, in the middle of Neverland. We have grown close, not like me and Slightly, Slightly is like my little brother, something mush deeper than that. My crush for him grew a lot. He became nicer after that incident with Bay. I honestly don't know what happened. Like he his changing for me. Nahhhhh.

"Come on love, let's go fly. But first take this." He handed me a small vile with a string attached to it. He filled it with pixie dust and put a lid on it. "It case you ever get in a sticky situation."

"Now," I say picking up the pixie dust and smiling "Shall we?" Only a smirk on his face was there. I sprinkle some of the pixie dust on us, and nothing happens for a second.

"Think lovely thoughts." We both jump from the ground a fly in the night sky both of us clinging to each other so the the other doesn't fly to far away. We sore in the night, laughs escaping our mouths. The night sky shinning brightly as we fly over the island. We head towards the sea and touch it. We continues to do this for a good minute or two when we begin to fall. We start to head to the small cave under the waterfall.

"Pan," I yell/ scream. "We're heading towards the at later fall." Only his evil (and adorable) smirk lay on his face. We continue towards it. We crash into it, and luckily we land land in the cave.

As we had crashed we both fell laughing. I swear to god if one of us landed on top of the other things would be TOO awkward. We both sit up aand I walk over to the end of the cliff and sit down, mist of water falling on me. I honestly don't care, I mean we are already wet.

"Hey Peter," I say. "Did you fly bad on purpose?"

"Maybe," he said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Oh look shadow it out to get a new boy," I point out.

"Hmm... when we get back to camp we'll see this new meat."

Than I remembered I have a secret stash here. I walk to the back of the cave, move some cloth, and grab one thing. I walk back over to the spot I was in earlier, and put it to my lips and play a spot. I find it quite ironic that I'm playing a pan flute next to Peter Pan. The song continues to play and Peter turn and looks at me. His appears in his hands and plays his too. Our songs intertwining making in more beautiful.

We both stop, and stare into each others eyes. I look into his stormy green eyes and her looks into my crystal light blue eyes. Than it happens. He kisses me and I miss back almost immediately. We kiss each other passionately, him forcing for power and I slowly give it to him. We both stop and pull away. Him with his devilish smile and me with my indecent smile. The perfect concoction. The heart of Neverland with the ruler of Neverland. I did not expect that.

"Well that went smoother than I thought it would go love," Peter said.

"How did you think it would go?" I ask him giggling. "That you would kiss me and I would get all mad and shot you with an arrow."

"Somewhat like that." I giggle at him. We sit and watch the water fall. My head on his shoulder, and his arm around me. The night sky shinning brighter than ever it seems. We sit for an hour or two. Peter stealing small kisses on the cheek every so often.

"I got a fun idea," I say. I get up and walk towards the back of the cave. I run, past Peter and jump of the cliff, threw the water fall and in to the air. I drive into the sea, luckily it's warmish. Peter rush to the side of the cave were the falls doesn't fall down from.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FAITH," Peter yells at me.

"NO," I yell back. "THE MERMAIDS DON'T COME TO THIS PART OF THE ISLAND." Pan walk back and soon burst threw the falls. He dives into the water splashing me. He comes up and starts to splash me. We have a little water fight for a while when we decide to head to camp. We swim to the shore, and I do a quick spell to dry my self off, and pan does the same to himself. We walk back to camp side by side. Having a little chat about how we aren't going to tell the boys about what just happened until something comes up like a Lost boy hitting on me. Which I highly doubt because some are pretty afraid of me.

We get close to the camp when we both hear something. I grab my dagger and we walk towards the sound. We stumble upon Rufeo and my aquatic close friend Mikayla having a little make-out sesh. I clear my throat, trying to say 'umm guys'. They both jolt away from each other, both pretty embarrassed. Rufeo and Mikayla try to explain what happened and Pan tells what happened between us, and Mikayla give me a secret high five. We all agree to keep quiet about what happened and go our separate ways.

We reach camp, and the younger boys have already started to go to sleep. Felix approached us, as emotionless as ever.

"Pan," he said. "Faith you might wanna check out the new guy." We both follow him back to the shore and see a red headed boy sitting their. He looks at me, he has such girly features. He passes out from shock.

**HOLY CRUD ALMOST 1000 views. Thanks y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

I look down at the kid as he finally wakes up. He sits back up, and his hat falls off. His red hair, long, falls down and a bit bellow the shoulders. We can all tell this is no boy, but a girl around my age, maybe a bit younger. The boys jaws drop, either gasping or in so much disbelief they left.

"Welcome to Neverland girly," I say helping her up. "I'm Faith."

"Wait," she says rather nervously. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Ill explain that later, just follow me okay."

"I guess." We begin to walk to the forest when Peter grabs my arm.

"Faith what are you doing?" He asked angrily. "She doesn't belong here."

"We will give her a week to prove herself as a lost girl, okay."

"Fine but I highly doubt that." I pull my arm away and Jess, who was talking to Slightly, continues to follow me. We climb up the vines/ branches to my tree house and I direction her to my shower. She asked about the boys, and will the see her. I told her no because a spell I put on it. She seemed a little shocked about my magic part, almost terrified of it.

We chatted for a bit while she was taking a bath. When she walked out I handed her a new dark red shirt, a cloak (like we all have), black pants, and a pair of black shoes. She walked out looking utterly amazing in it.

"Be careful," I say. "We're the only girls on a island full of boys."

"How long have you been here?" She asked out of the blue.

"Around two years maybe. Time flys when your having fun. And even more here."

* * *

><p>It's been a week when that girl Jess came here. I don't trust her, and she seems not to want to be here. She doesn't try to talk to us at all, she only talks to Slightly, and occasionally me.<p>

I walk across the branches, my bow, my quiver full, and my dagger at my side. We have been seeing the pirates more on the island. They don't interact with us at all, which is a good sign, unless their planing something. I sit down on a large branch and face the sun rise, I woke before dawn for my duty. Just sitting their give a ominous feeling to me, this is probably the fact the island is all quiet which is properly the most impossible thing to get.

I hear the waves crashing against the shore line, and watch the birds island and the trees. Everyone tells me living was like a living hell. They tell me of a poisonous thorn that once was here, and that it now only resides in the deepest part of the dark jungle. About how the boys at first would always cry when they arrived at times. That the games would occasionally lead to death, and that Pan of all people was as dark as the island.

They always say that when I came it changed. That it brightened, literary. The thorns are nowhere to be seen say Pan changed, he suddenly had faith in the island and that Neverland would be forever. I know the pixie dust came back, I say it. The boys love it here, all because of me, the heart of Neverland.

"Hey Faith," Pan said. He didn't scare me, I knew he was coming. Magic can come in handy, a lot here. They still try to sneak up on me but always fail miserably. We finished or magic classes because I was pretty powerful now. Pan said their is a possibility of me being more powerful than this person the dark one.

"Hey Peter," I say staring at the still rising sun. He goes and sit next to me fairly close.

"Your on lookout right now aren't you."

"Yah, I'm just afraid what happens last time will happen again and that I can't save you guys."

"Faith love, look at me." I turn to stare at him, my face full of seriousness. "That won't happen again."

"But what if it does and I can't save you all. If Slightly, Mikayla, Rufeo, or in of the lost boys die I'll never forgive myself. How could if you died. I honestly don't know what I would do. My eyes tearing up at the last part. I really care about him, and everything I said was true.

"Faith, I promise you that won't happen. And I never break a promise." He said hugging me, planting a kiss on my for head. I hug back holding on to him. We sit their on the tree, his arm around my shoulder. We have had little 'dates' you could say after the waterfall cave thingy. "I love you." I'm quite shocked at this and I turn to look at him.

"I love you too." I exclaimed pulling him into a kiss.

After the kiss we both sit there, watching the sea.

"What was your home like," Peter questions out of the blue. "I'm just curious."

"Well um... I lived with my mother." I pause between each sentence. "I hated her. Never loved by her. She started to date this guy. She became a drunk."

"Rum."

"Yah. Just like Hook. She became somewhat abusive. She hit me with glass once," I say pulling up my sleeve showing on old, shagged scar.

"Faith how come you never told me this?" He was serous.

"I can here to never look back, to start a new life. A better one, and I did." I say smiling. "And yours?"

"I made a bad name for my self. It was a world I couldn't start over in. I came here as kid and wanted to come back. I left my boy for Neverland. I left him with good people I knew would take care of him." His voice shacking. Something I have never heard before. "I named my self after an old toy of his. Peter Pan." A story I never knew, however he is still the same Peter Pan to me, or whatever his name actually is.

* * *

><p>"What should we do with her," Felix says coldly. I just got back from watch out, Devin is taking my place. "I say we give her to the mermaids."<p>

"How 'bout the pirates," I recommend. "I saw her talking to Hook the other day. I didn't hear what they were saying."

"Why not keep her," Slightly says.

"What!" We all yell.

"Ohhhh. Slightly has a crush. Yuck."

"Hey, we know what going on with you and Pan." I punch him in the arm, really hard.

"SHUT up Rufeo."

"How about we kill her." Rufeo said.

"God Rufeo, you sound like Felix." Slightly says.

"Yup he has a crush on her." I say.

We agreed to give her to the pirates. It might be what she wants, but it might be what she doesn't. She might be killed, or she might thrive as a pirate.

* * *

><p>A day after~<p>

I sit on the tree (yet again), looking out on to the sea. I stare continually the darkened sea, giving an ominous feeling. There is fog all over, you can't see thirty feet in front of you. I walk along the branch nearly falling a few time because of the moisture on the trees. I drop down to get a better look of something I saw in the sea. It might be the mermaids, oh how I hate them.

I walk closer and closer to the object. I look up to see the Joly Rodger. It's horrendous shape in the fog send goosebumps up my arms. I run back to alarm the boys. I run threw the forest, moving the bushes. I reach camp yell. "Their here."

The boys begin to maneuver to get their weapons. Grabbing everything from sling shots to full on swords and bows. This battle I know will be different. This time I have magic. The pirates enter, all following behind him, Hook. I sit on a rock, not wanting a battle ... yet.

"Hello Hook," I say. "What brings you to our island this day."

"Well I just wanted to," he said. "Well as you have said 'I'm just a pirate'". He pulls his sword out his sheaf. He swing is sword at me and I simply stop it mid air with magic. "Oh your so much like your Mother."

"SHUT UP." I yell at him. I swing my dagger at him letting his sword go. The battle begins. I fight with out magic, trying to even out the battle. Hook swings his sword at me which I can't block. It hit me on my lower left shoulder. Exactly were my old scar lays. I scream in pain, my nerves are highly sensible their so the pain was magnified. You would think they would be destroyed now. Just scream in pain and fall to my knees. Rufeo runs and begins to fight Hook.

"FAITH!" Peter yells and runs over to me. He pulls me over to side leaning me against a tree. He wraps my arm with cloth, no time to heal it with magic. He goes back to battle right in front of me. Protecting me. I watch Rufeo's battle with Hook. I watch as Hooks sword goes straight threw Rufeo's body. Book's snicker smile growing.

"RUFEO!" I yell as I run over to Rufeo. I pull him away from Hook and lean over him. I place my hands on his chest on try to heal him. My magic weaker than ever. I can usually heal anyone on the verge of death. It might be the stress I'm under, or the fact my arm it full of pain. I believe I heal him but his eyes are closed. He breathing is slowed.

The pirates run away knowing that we are all mad and that I will kill. I feel something on my wrist. I try to teleport away, but nothing. I'm pulled away by pirates. They cover my mouth as they run in the forest with me. I struggle and that only leads to knife at my stomach. A hands slip of mouth. They try to cover my mouth again but I bite.

"PAN!" I yell in their year drums. I don't see him. We are now in the Joly Rodger. "No,no,no,no!" I look at Jess. She has a pirate bay on, a sword at her side, and pirate boots.

"Sorry Faith," she says sympathetically. "I didn't want this. I didn't want to ruin your life I just wanted to a proper family. And these guys gave it to me. Sorry." She throws something into the water. A portal opens in the water. Hook begins to sail towards it. I look over at the island years filling my eyes. I see Peter looking at the ship. I jump up away from their grin and get to the back side of the boat.

"PETER!" I yell with all my might.

"FAITH I WILL FIND YOU, I PROMISE." Tears fill my eyes as I fall back. I look forward and grab a pole. I look at the portal, fearing where might we go. We pop up, water splashing on to me. I look around to see a new land. A village lays before us. We pull in to the dock, and Hook grab a my arms and directs me off the the ship. He throws me to the grounds, and kicks me in the stomach. Jess runs to stop him.

"Stop!" She crys.

"She deserves it." Tears fill my eyes more as he kicks me once more.

"W-where a-a-a-are we?" I question.

"Welcome to the enchanted forest. Welcome home girls."


	10. Chapter 10

A week later~~~

They kept the little lost girl hidden away with in the Joly Rodger. In a cage. They kept the bracelets on here hand. Only another magical being could take them off. They tied up her hands so she couldn't escape. The left her in their day after day, giving her food in the morning and at night. The didn't care for her in any way. Except Jess.

Jess was Faith's friend. She felt terrible for not knowing what Hook was going to do, taking her from her home. Jess only wanted a Father something she never knew. She wanted to see what it was like to be daddy's little girl. She thought he had a "woman friend" at least who wasn't a random woman he hooked up with while drunk (there was no pun intended). She only thought if that she didn't meet Hook Rufeo might still be alive, Faith would be happy, and she wouldn't be separated from Slightly.

* * *

><p>"You know," I said to her. "Hook is my biological Father."<p>

"WhAT!" Jess yelled in a hushed voice. "I had literally no clue."

"Same her girly." I get up from my spot and sit in the back of my smallish cage. "Hey, do you think you can get me out for a day. I'm kind of getting..., well I do have cabin fever. My home was a bloody tree house for God's sake."

"I'll think of something Faith. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Faith!" Jess comes running in.<p>

"What," I say irritated.

"Hook's taking you somewhere. Your going to go live with some people. They'll protect you."

"What?! I thought you were going to take me back _home._ To Neverland."

"I know but," she leans in close to the cage and begins to speak in a whisper. "Pan comes to this village every night. Gathering lost boys. Luring them with his flute. _You_ can hear the flute. You'll be able to get back home Faith."

"Thank you so much Jess."

"What are you doing Jess?" Hook ask.

"Just making sure she understands what were are ." She laughs nervously.

"All right than." He begins to unlock the cage door. I could, if I wanted to, escape now but I know I won't sussed. I stand up and walk as Hook grabs my hands. He pushes me up the stairs and on to deck.

"That is the bloody demon you held down there Hook? She is just a we girl." One of his crew members say. Obviously new for her would have known more about me.

"Don't underestimate her. He magic might be far stronger than the dark one, I've seen it first hand." He escorts me off the ship. "Well love it's time we take you too a new home."

I look down at my feet and on to my boots that are full of memories. My eyes tear up a bit. Hook continues to walk me to a village. We reach the cobble stone path and knocks at a door. Two old woman answer. Hook shoves me to them and cuts the rope that tied up my hands.

"Make sure she doesn't get those cuffs of." He commands. I turn and punch him in the face. I hear Jess chuckle. One of the two woman escorts me in to the house and has me sit on a stool. The other woman hands him a white bean, and Hook leaves me. The other woman turns and faces me, she is about to speak when I decide to speak myself.

"That bean," I say. "It's very magical isn't it. I can sense it. What can it do?"

"How did you that darling?"

"Dont call me Darling! I myself have magical properties." The two woman back away slowly. "Dont worry, nothing dark like the dark one. But I heard I may be stronger than him."

"By whom?" The other woman says. My eyes tear up a bit more.

"I rather not speak on that." And with that sentence I promised myself I would never speak of him to an adult, or to anyone of the matter. I won't talk about home. I won't talk about the boys. And I never break a promise unless something completely stops me. The woman noticed I started to cry and came in to hug me, before I noticed. "Abandoned by my own Father. I wonder about how many people have had that happen to them?"

"More than you know sweetie."

I walked upstairs and into a bedroom. I found the Windows bordered up.

"Ha, you guys knew I would try to escape."

"Yes we did Faith," the woman I know to be Linete said. "Goodnight." She says as she walk out of my room. I stare at the ceiling, and than I get an idea. I rush towards the door and down the stair. "Excuse me but do you have a-"

"Faith please come down here," says the other old lady Donna.

"Well I already am," I giggle.

"Faith we will let you go in a few days. The day before a horrible curse comes, so you can find a way out of it."

"Um... Thank you two so much."

"You're welcome Faith." The say in unison. I begin to walk up stairs when I remember why I came down. "Excuse me but do have a plain book? Like something I could write in."

"Why,yes I do here," Donna says handing me a light brown book. I flip threw the pages to double check the are all plain. "Why?"

"I want to write my story, my never ending adventures." I rush upstairs and jump on my bed grabbing a quill and inc. Luckily I remember how to write. I begin to write in all, I have a plan to hide it so no one can ever find it. I stay up for two days writing in it some how getting all the dialogue correct and all the details.

I sleep than for almost a day. And tomorrow night the curse is going to be set. And than... I don't know what i'll do.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Faith," Donna say giving a hug.<p>

"Faith," says Linete. "Find the dark one if you can. Have him help you get those cuffs off." I hug her. I walk away from them, never looking back. They have been great people to me, for adults. I throw my hood on and walk into the forest. I will find the dark one.


	11. Chapter 11

I walk deeper and deeper into the forest, waiting for a clearing to call for the dark one. Pan had explained to me not to mention himself if I am to ever have to need help from the dark one, because of 'family' issues. I sit myself down on a rock on the side of the clearing and decide to eat a bit. I have been searching all day. I eat the nuts the women gave me, they're not as good as the islands.

I finish them quickly leaving some for dinner. I stand up, fearing what I will face. I walk to the center. I'm about to speck when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello deary," said the man behind me that I know to be the dark one.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin," I say a bit frightened. I'm not frightened, I just hope it will give me the best chance at him helping me.

"Shouldnt you be with family. A curse is coming you know."

"I don't have any. My father abandoned me and my mother was a drunk." He has a look of sympathy on his face, something I heard was extremely rare. I walk towards him showing him my wrist. "Please can you help me?" I plead.

"Who put this on you?"

"My father, please can you take them off."

"And and what is in it for me?" The sympathy clearly gone.

"Me out of your way, I heard that I am extremely powerful." I probably just screwed up. "And you can keep the cuffs. They are of no use to me." I hold my wrist out still.

"Deal," he said as he laughed. He snatched them off my wrist. I hold my wrist in pain. I had had them on for a while and with the rope on them had made the cuffs tighten on them. He turns away.

"Sir," I say. "Their is still one thing I desire."

"And what is that deary," he turns back to me. "I took of the cuffs, you are now free to use your magic."

"Yes I know but there is another thing. I know all magic comes at a price, but do believe you can take me home, and let me stay there." My voice darker, no longer frightened. He is obviously didn't see this coming. "You though I was a weak little girl didn't you. No. I am much more than that. There is a prophecy saying I am stronger than you and that if I am taught correctly I could destroy you. However I am not that good yet, and if you take me home, I will never get in your way ever, I promise. And I never break a promise." The whole time I circled around him, acting like the lost girl I am. Taunting him. "Is that a deal Rumpelstiltskin."

"And what is your home," he ask oblivious to the obvious.

"Oh, you know clear and well don't you. Your just afraid to admit it aren't you Rumple."

"How can I be afraid of a little girl."

"You forgot one single word in that sentence."

"Where?"

"Before girl." I turn and walk away. I go to sit on a rock. He is befuddled, completely dumbfounded to my not so much a riddle. "So Mr. Rumpelstiltskin, Dark One, what ever you prefer, do _we_ have a deal." An evil smirk playing on my lips.

"..._Deal... _By night fall you will return home." An odd smirk plays on his lips, marketing me want to back out of this deal.

"Shake on it?" I hold out my hand. He walks forward and shakes my hand. I'm not frightened my the texture, try shaking hands with slightly right after him mud bath after he touched the sand on the beach. He teleports away. I jump of the rock.

"I'm coming him boys!" I laugh with excitement. I run into the forest, jumping up in down with excitement, doing flips out of boredom and pure joy, and cart wheels for the fun of it. I run into the village to see people hiding I house's, all huddling together as a family. I'll be home with my family tonight. I teleport on to a roof and sit down, watching the sun set. I stay there, wishing I was home now. With Peter Pan, Slightly, Mikayla, Skylar, and the lost boys. Now that I think of it Rufeo is dead, I'll have to face that.

I may have to face Hook again. A man I heart with all my heart, Neverland hates Hook than. If I don't return home, Neverland will begin to die, it might have already started. Pan will have to search for that one person, The truest believer. Pan told me about this person but never should me the picture of him. He said we didn't need him anymore now that I was there. Neverland will grow darker with each day, Peter will do the same. Felix will just stay Felix, I mean he is pretty dark and creepy for a lost boy.

I watch the moon take the nights sky. I can hear gets from the castle, a baby is being born I heard, on a day like this would be hard for the parents. I watch the purple fog roll in over the vast seas and over the rugged hills. It engulfs the castle and all the people within. It Carey's on the village taking people by surprise. Taking the farms to with it, startling the horses and sending the dogs barking.

It is less that half a mile away from me. My mind is only thinking of Neverland, of Peter Pan, of the lost boys, of fairys, and all thing that belong and are part on Neverland. A single year falls on my cheek as I can't wait to he'd home...

I lay in my bed, wondering about other worlds out there. I sit up after hearing a strange noise. I look and see a boy about my age and an inch or two taller than me. I bolt out of bed grabbing my hokey stick. I charge and press the end of the stick to his neck.

"Who are you?" I demand. He is about to speak when I interrupt him. "Your properly one of the boys from the all boy orphanage across the street. Listen okay, sorry for pranking y'all. I just could resist it. Plus your reactions where hilarious."

I take a step back from him releasing the stick from his neck. He looks vaguely familiar in a way. "Now leave okay, I want to get some sleep."

"You don't remember me, do you?" He ask with his cute British accent.

"Um... sorry I don't think so. Now leave okay before you get caught, the foster people will think something 'happened' okay. Night." I turn around and sit on my bed setting the stick where it belongs. I look back to where the boy was and he was gone. "Huh."

I shake it of and go to sleep.

"Goodnight love," the voice of the boy said as I was half asleep.


End file.
